She's My Cherry Pie
by Rosalie364
Summary: Cait was his blonde bombshell and God did he love her. The only problem was his severe emotional constipation and lack of tact in the love area. With her father hot on their tails and Sam in trouble in California will they get a chance or will the stress and revelations tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

"I GOT NINE LIVES" Cait belted out and Dean chuckled as he watched her play air guitar while they drove through Sioux Falls, they were on their way to Bobby's to pick up something for a case. Dean joined in the singing and the pair were jamming out to Back in Black with the windows down. She looked free with her blonde hair whipping her face and a smile that could make a cross roads demon change their mind.

They pulled up outside Bobby's place and Cait pulled on her boots which she'd taken off about an hour into the drive. Bobby greeted them with a scolding for almost getting caught on the last hunt. The pair stood there like bold children with their heads bowed as he gave them hell. It was Cait's fault but Dean took the blame this time, Cait took it for him the last time.

"Idjits" He huffed as he finished his sermon. Cait let out a sigh of relief and Bobby put an ice cold beer in her hands. Dean winked at her and she shot him a smile before taking a swig of her beer. Bobby handed them the book they were looking for and told them he had to head off to help some other hunter with a shifter up in North Dakota.

"You know we should probably just start taking the blame for our own shit" Cait laughed and sat up on the kitchen counter.

"We're even now anyways" He raised his beer to her and they toasted to AC/DC and cheeseburgers.

"So when do you want to go and clean up the shit in Missouri?"

"There's a hunter in the area so I think we can leave that one to them. We should just sort out that thing in Virginia and go on from there"

"Sounds like a plan. I got a call from an old client last night"

"What did they want?"

"Leg of a lamb killed during an eclipse. Strange request but I've checked it out, nothing dangerous just a good luck charm or something along those line"

"How much did they offer?"

"Four"

"I still can't believe the amount of money those douchebags pay for that shit"

"Neither can I but hey, that's four million we didn't have yesterday"

"Any idea where to find one of those?" Dean asked and he sat up beside her, sitting a bit closer than usual.

"I have one in my lock up back home, never thought I'd actually use it though" Cait downed the last of her beer and slapped her knee before getting down off the counter.

"We'll stop off on the way. You got the book?"

"Mhmm c'mon, I've got some serious guitar moves to teach you" She shot him a wink and sauntered out of the kitchen. Dean caught a glimpse of the gun tucked into the back of her shorts and the knife on the inside of her leather jacket. He remembered the first time she took out all her weapons. It was shocking the amount she kept concealed. She had a knife in each of her boots, a gun always in the back of her pants, about three knives in her jacket and small revolver in her front pocket.

Dean grabbed his jacket and followed her out. She was leaning against baby when he got outside and her head was tilted back. She liked the feeling of the sun on her skin. Dean smirked and silently made his way over to her. Her eyes were closed and he fancied giving her a bit of a scare but just as he was about to grab her she whipped a knife out of her jacket.

"Keep trying sweetheart" She opened her eyes to see Dean's mouth hanging open slightly. Dean grumbled under his breath and went around to the driver's side. Cait slipped into the car and Dean put his jacket in her lap. She folded it up into a makeshift pillow and put it behind her head, she always used his jacket as a pillow in the car. She silently read the book but her lips moved slightly as she read.

They pulled up at a motel about six hours later and it was around two in the morning. They didn't get two queens,they stopped getting two beds about a year ago. They slept together but it was in no way sexual. Well sometimes it was. Cait suffered from horrible nightmares and often woke up screaming until Dean started sleeping with her in his arms. She hasn't had a nightmare since.

Cait dropped her bag beside the bed and she stretched her arms. She was exhausted and was looking forward to a good nights sleep. Hopefully Dean wasn't planning on getting an early start. Cait rooted in her bag for her pyjamas, she pulled them out and threw them onto the bed. She took the weapons out of her denim shorts and out of her boots,laying them down on the nightstand. She left the knives in her jacket. Cait tugged off her t-shirt and Dean stole a glance at her semi-naked form. She wasn't self conscious, she had no reason tobe. She was a C cup and her stomach was nicely toned from all the work outs and hunts. She pulled on her tank top over her bra,covering herself up before swapping her denim shorts for a pair of cotton shorts. Dean stripped to just his boxers and put on a pair of sweatpants before slipping under the sheets. Cait crawled in after him and he wrapped his arms around her instinctively. Cait rested her head on his bare chest, the most comfortable pillow she's ever had.

"Gnite" She mumbled and she tilted her head up to kiss his jaw, just as she always did. Dean smoothed back her blonde hair and kissed her head.

"Night short stuff"

Cait felt Dean stir and her eyes shot open and she reached for her knife but Dean grabbed her hand. She relaxed and settled back under the sheets but she didn't put her head back on his chest.

"Everything okay?" She asked, turning over on her side to face him. Dean sat up in the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Go back to sleep, I just need to do something"

"Dean..."

"It's alright, just get some sleep" He pressed his lips to her forehead before getting off the bed. The bed creaked at the sudden change in weight but neither took any notice, they were used to creaky old beds, every hunter was.

"Call me if anything goes wrong okay?" She mumbled in her sleepy daze and Dean said nothing would go wrong. "Just promise me? I don't want to explain to Bobby that you died going out to get a candy bar or something at three in the morning"

"Get some sleep" He chuckled lightly and changed into his usual attire. He pulled the duvet up over her shoulders and gave her one last glance before leaving the room. He stepped out into the cold night and took a deep breath. He liked night's like this,cold and clear. Dean walked to the corner of the building where he saw a familiar figure standing. John.

"Dad" Dean greeted and John nodded in acknowledgment.

"She inside?"John asked

"She's asleep, she's had a rough week" Dean confirms.

"Her father's looking for her" Dean winced at the words. Cait's father was a rather unsavoury character and Cait avoided him at all costs.

"She doesn't want anything to do with him, we both know that"

"Yes Dean, I know that's why I'm here. He's only two states over so you two have until morning before he catches up with you"

"Why's he looking for her?"

"No idea son. Just keep her safe alright?" John said and Dean nodded.

"Of course"

"Skip the hunt in Virginia, I'll take care of it just get her far away from here"

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Dean get her out of here by six""

"Yes sir" Dean said timidly. John gave him a pat on the back before making his way back to his truck. Dean leaned back against the wall and buried his face in his hands. They couldn't even have one night of peace. Cait's father had been trying to track them down for the last six months to no avail and now he was only two states over.

When Dean got back to their room Cait was sleeping, her breathing was soft and Dean could only barely hear it. He didn't want to wake her but he had to. They had to leave now, they might have until morning but there was no guarantee.

"Cait" Dean shook her softly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm?"

"We have to go" He brushed her hair out of her face and handed her one of her oversized cardigans. She sleepily pulled it on and Dean handed her his sweatpants. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's cold and I don't think shorts are going to cut it tonight sweetheart" Dean held them out to her and she took them out his hands groggily pulled off her pyjama shorts and put on his sweatpants. They were far too big but they were soft against her skin. Dean pulled the strings and they tightened until they hung just a bit loosely on her hips.

Dean stuffed her clothes into her bag and lead her out to the car. Cait followed him to reception where a very pissed off receptionist checked them out but forced them to pay for the full night. Cait was surprised at how tired she actually was as Dean had to keep a hand at the small of her back to move her.

"Into the back. Sleep for a few hours" He held open the back door and she hazily climbed in. She curled up into a ball and Dean looked in one of their bags for a blanket. He found her favourite one that she brought with her everywhere and he wrapped it around her already sleeping form.

Dean slipped into the driver's seat and he started driving towards their home just outside New York. He had one of his cassette tapes playing and he hummed along for the majority of the drive. He was used to drives like this, him in the front seat humming along to Metallica and Cait practically unconscious in the back seat. However he preferred it when she was riding shotgun and telling him to stop driving like an old man.

They'd been driving for about four hours when she woke up. She swung her legs over the front seat and plopped down in her usual seat beside Dean. Cait ran her fingers through her hair to try and tame it to a certain degree.

"Sleep alright?"

"Yep, your sweats are comfy" She tucked her legs under herself and let her head fall back against the seat.

"We're not too far away from home" He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel when they stopped at a red light

"Dean, we need to pick something up before we go home"

"What do we need to pick up?"

"Food. There's none back at the house"

"We'll stop at the store, might want to change out of my sweats though"

"Hmm I don't know,think I might keep them" She shot him a cheeky smile and threw her legs across the seat, resting them on Dean's lap. God he loved that smile

"Do you mind?"

"Nope" She reached over and turned up the radio before pulling out her kindle from the glove box. They were silent for the remainder of the journey,neither uttering a word until Dean pulled up at the grocery store. He got Cait her denim shorts and waited for her to emerge from the car. Cait swung open the door and wasn't particularly bothered when Dean grumbled something about nearly hitting him with his baby.

Dean threw an arm over her shoulders as they walked into the store and she reciprocated by slipping an arm around his waist. Cait was petite and she looked even more delicate beside Dean's large form. She wasn't exactly tall, only standing at 5"3 and she was slim, she certainly didn't look like she could take down a whole vampire nest on her own but she has on a few occasions. She killed a man with her thighs once, black widow style. Dean always thought she was the living embodiment of the heroine with her assassin like fighting skills.

"Hey, you fancy pie tonight?" She said softly, eyes glancing over the fruits. She made pie every Sunday if they were at home but today was Tuesday and she decided to make up for missing pie.

"You're awesome"

"So I've been told. Cherry, apple or pecan?" She looked up at him, her head resting slightly on his chest.

"Cherry" He was smiling like a child at Christmas. Cait picked up a few boxes of fresh cherries and threw them into the basket. The strolled around the store, Dean never leaving her side and getting the stuff down from the top shelves for her. Cait spotted a giant tub if cookie dough but Dean refused to get it down.

"Cait it's like the size of your head" Dean laughed and took one tub from the shelf but held it up in the air so she couldn't reach. Cait had an idea. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Dean was bringing his arm down to wrap it around her waist and pull her against him when she grabbed the tub and took off into a joyful skip down the aisle. He'd fallen for her usual game play again. She'd always do that when Dean held something up too high for her to reach and he'd be lying if he said it irritated him.

"I win" She held the tub up like a trophy and Dean crossed his arms over his chest,a smirk plastered on his face.

"You think?" Dean swept her into his arms and completely forgot about the basket on the floor. Cait chuckled and let him carry her bridal style back towards the baking supplies. Dean released her legs but kept his arm around her pulled her flush against him and pressed his lips to hers. "Jerk" She mumbled between kisses but she was smiling into the kiss. Moments like those are few and far between, which is ridiculous because they have plenty of opportunities to kiss each other.

"Bitch" He ran thumbs along her waistband and pulled away because if he kept kissing her he'd end up fucking her right there in the middle of the grocery store.

"You love me really"She winked and slipped an arm around his waist,resuming their original position. Dean didn't deny it, he never did. He mightn't have been able to tell her that he loves her but he sure as hell wouldn't deny it when she said it.

Cait headed off to get something for dinner and left Dean in the baking aisle to get the rest of the stuff for the pie. An older man,probably in his fifties or sixties, stood beside Dean, looking at the different types of flour.

"You two remind me of me and my wife when we were your age" The man smiled to himself, reminiscing his time with his wife. "She seems like quite the catch"

"That she is, don't know where I'd be without her" Dean half smiled and looked down at the oversized tub of cookie dough in the basket.

"Don't let that one slip away. She's a once in a lifetime girl" The man left Dean standing there with his hand under his chin, thinking about the little blonde who plays him at his own game. God what was he going to do? Could he make something out of their whole weird relationship? Would she want that with him? Those were the questions that floated around Dean's mind until Cait returned with bags from the in store butchers.

"Steak tonight sweetheart" She scooped up the basket and tugged him along behind her. Her ability in the kitchen shocked Dean, she cooked like an angel and never measured anything. Even baking pie,she never measured the ingredients and she was anything but gentle when she cooked yet her food always tasted heavenly.

"C'mon short round"Dean smiled down at her,affection in his eyes as they walked out of the store.

* * *

They'd missed their house, well mansion would be more accurate but that's just being captious. Their house was nine miles outside New York and had cost a total of fifty million dollars,not including altering certain aspects to their specifications. Cait had salt encased in glass in the floors in every threshold. The sprinklers were hooked up to holy water and Bobby helped Dean build a panic room in the basement. Their pool even had holy water in it. Dean had wondered if it was a sin when they had sex in the pool.

"Home sweet home" Dean sighed and pulled up just in front of the could put baby in her garage later. The pair got out of the impala and Cait unlocked the front door. The familiar scent of home invaded their nostrils and Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind, lifting her inside because she was just standing there,leaning against the door frame and staring into the foyer.

"You gonna stand around all day short round?"

"Sorry, I got lost in thought.I'mgonna take a shower, get changed and stuff. Be down in a while." She disentangled herself from Dean and headed up the stairs. Dean watched her walk up the stairs before heading back out to the car to get the groceries.

By the time Cait got back downstairs Dean had all the groceries put away, baby in the garage and he was sitting at the kitchen counter cleaning his gun. Cait had towel dried her hair so it was still a little damp and was clad in a white summer dress that came to just above her knees. God she looked gorgeous,Dean thought.

"Seriously? There's a whole room filled with weapons and the stuff you need to clean them and here you are at the kitchen counter?"

"I prefer doing it here" He shrugs and continues cleaning his gun. Cait rolls her eyes and hands him a clean cloth because the one he has is filthy and it's starting to bother her.

"Seriously, it's like having a child sometimes with you" She chuckled and wiped away the little milk moustache that had formed above Dean's lip. He smiled impishly and she patted his cheek softly before she started pottering around the kitchen, preparing to make dinner. Dean watched,completely fascinated, as she chopped the vegetables in record time. She was quick,precise just as she was with everything. Her hunting skills seemed to seep into almost every aspect of her life.

"Need a hand?"

"Could you peel the potatoes?" She asked and gestured towards the bag that was slumped against the counter. Dean swung the bag up onto the counter and started skinning the poor unfortunate vegetables.

"How much?" He asked, glancing down at the half full mixing bowl that he'd decided to use.

"Enough for fries" Now fries from diners and takeaways were always awesome but nothing beats home made fries. Cait always made them chunky and there was never any left overs. Cait sees the grin on his face when she said fries and she gives him a soft smile. They've become rather domestic over the past few months and it's nice. It's nice having someone to hold onto in the night, someone to curl up with on the sofa and watch stupid sitcoms with and it's even nicer having her writhing underneath him and moaning his name. He had to tell himself to stop thinking about it or he'd end up with a boner.

"Whachu thinking about?" She asked and Dean realised she was looking right at him. He was blushing furiously, he was sure of it.

"Nothing" He mumbled quickly and she cocked an eyebrow.

"You sure? You're looking pretty flustered for a guy who's peeling potatoes" She made her way around the counter and turned the barstool around so he was facing her. She stood inbetween his legs and rested her hands on his thighs. He took a shaky breath and tried not to focus on her warm hands that were so close to his manhood.

"Cait..." He huffed and she smirked at him. She knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"S'alright sweetie" She pressed her lips to his briefly before leaving him to continue skinning vegetables. Cait was swaying her hips gently as the radio played one of her favourite songs. She liked classic rock just as much as Dean did but she had a soft spot for indie too.

Cait heard something and her eyes darted around the was a door closing but there was only Dean in the house with her. Dean silently rose from his seat and grabbed his gun. Cait hiked up her dress and pulled her gun out along with a knife. Dean let his eyes linger on the golden skin od her thigh. Cait padded into the dining room on her tiptoes,not making a sound and Dean went out through the kitchen door. He peeked his head around the door frame when he heard a thump and the familiar sound of punches. Any caution he was taking was gone as he darted out to the foyer to see Cait in hand to hand combat with some woman was slightly taller than Cait with dirty blonde hair, not golden like Cait's.

Cait was vicious and skilled, a lethal combination and Dean was in no way envious of anyone who crossed paths with her. Cait slammed the butt of her gun down on the woman's head, knocking her out. She grabbed the woman by her t-shirt and started dragging her towards the kitchen.

"Can you check on the onions?" She said nonchalantly. Dean raised an eyebrow and headed back in,followed by Cait and the intruder. "Make sure she doesn't move" Cait headed off down the hall,presumably for rope. She was furious.

Dean hoisted the intruder up and Cait tied her hands behind her back before frisking her for weapons. She found a James Bond style revolver in her pocket and a silver knife in her boot. Cait scoffed at her lack of weapons and handed Dean the rope. Dean wrapped the rope around her arms, making sure she couldn't get out of them. He then tied her legs together and resumed his potato peeling, keeping an eye on her all the time.

They'd eaten dinner by the time she woke up and Cait was loading up the dishwasher when she heard a gasp.

"You're awake" Cait leaned back against the counter, scrutinizing the woman. Her face was expressionless but her eyes revealed everything. She was practically shitting herself. She'd been caught by the two best hunters in the world. They weren't supposed to be here, they were supposed to be on another hunt.

"Get talking" Dean growled, gun poised.

"Cait Stone, right?" She had a British accent. "Well you certainly live up to your reputation"

"Cut the crap and tell us what the fuck you're doing breaking into our house" Cait snapped and Dean almost flinched. He knew that tone, this woman better pray to God Cait doesn't go over and strangle her.

"You have something I need" She started.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing breaking into our house" Dean pulled the safety trigger.

"Bela. Bela Talbot.I'm here for the Colt"

"It's not here"

"See I don't believe you"

"See I don't really care. You're lucky I don't blow your brains out right here and now" Dean glanced over at Cait. Cait may have a temper and a right hook to match but she wouldn't kill a human. Well sometimes Dean thought she might, she was kinda scary when she was furious,not to mention drop dead sexy.

"Why do you want the Colt?"Dean asked.

"Money. You of all people should understand demanding clients" Cait narrowed her eyes. "After all you're sleeping with her"

Dean had to hold Cait back and it wasn't exactly an easy task. Cait was hell bent on doing some serious damage to Bela and she didn't stand much of a chance of leaving there unscathed.

"She's just trying to get arise out of you" Dean whispered to let go of her arms and Cait wrapped her hand around Bela's throat.

"Listen here you little bitch, I'm gonna be extra nice simply because I've got more important things to deal with than some little half wit who had the bright idea of breaking in here. You leave, you never come back. You stay under the radar because as soon as your name pops up I promise you I'll hunt you down and kill you _with_ the Colt" Cait sniped and Dean could only watch with a smirk on his face. God she was hot when she threatened people.

"Willing to waste a bullet on little old me" Bela choked.

"The way you're going I'd be willing to waste all of them on you"

"Cait..." Dean started but Cait ignored him, focusing on the tramp in front of her.

"Now you're gonna leave. Don't even dream about coming back into this state, you hear me? I've taken down bigger fish for less"

* * *

"That was hot" Dean wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and buried his face in her neck. Cait had just gotten back from dropping Bela off in the middle of nowhere and she wasn't the slightest bit remorseful.

"We need to lock the door from now on" Cait leaned back against him, resting her head on his firm chest.

"Well there wasn't a hope in hell she'd have even gotten into the vault"

"Not the point. This is supposed to be our safe place" She was right. Their home was supposed to be where they could relax and ignore their lives for a brief while but clearly that wasn't happening.

"Promise I'll get on it alright. But seriously you look sexy when you're threatening to kill someone" Dean pressed his lips to the base of her neck and kissed it gently.

"That so?" Cait turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, going up on her tippie toes so she could kiss him. Dean let out a feral growl and wrapped his arms around her thighs, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She was soft and warm and fit perfectly against him. Dean supported her by holding onto her butt and Cait clung to his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she welcomed it, letting him explore every crevice. She tasted like something that was unmistakably Cait. Sweet but not sickeningly sweet like some girls, more like cupcake sweet with a hint of peppermint.

"Son of a bitch" Dean moaned when Cait ground against him. SHe smirked and Dean started carrying her towards the downstairs guest room. Cait's dress was riding up her thighs and Dean ran his hands over the smooth sun-kissed skin. She nearly always had a tan from wearing her denim shorts whenever the went to the warmer states. Dean put her down gently on the bed and hovered over her as he devoured her mouth again. Cait moaned and arched towards him when his hand slid under her dress.

"Off" She mumbled between kisses and tugged his t-shirt up. Dean pulled it off quickly before returning to her mouth. Cait's hands roamed over the expanse of his chiseled torso. She dragged her finger down the line in the centre of his abs and Dean could feel the gentle scrape of her nail against his skin. Cait's nails weren't fake like most of the girls he'd been with, hers came just past her fingers and were painted a teal colour that was starting to chip at the tips.

Dean was hard as a rock and Cait could feel it pressing against her stomach. Cait's stomach was in knots as Dean's large, calloused hands ran up her thighs. Dean hooked his fingers in her underwear, gently tugging them down her legs. Cait tried to wriggle out of them faster but Dean held her hips down with his other hand. He took a deep breath to steady himself, he didn't want to take her quick, he wanted this to be long and sweet.

Dean's phone started ringing, it was John's ringtone. Cait groaned and Dean cursed under his breath. He pressed his lips to hers briefly before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Damn it John had the worst timing.

"Yeah?" Dean sounded annoyed and John noticed it straight away.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Actually you are" Dean grumbled and kneeled inbetween Cait's legs. He looked down at her flustered face and raised an eyebrow when a wicked grin spread across her face. Cait unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipped down. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and tried to find it in himself to swat her hand away but he couldn't. He knew she had the mouth of an artist.

"Well too bad. Sam's in danger" Dean froze at the words.


	2. Chapter 2

Cait was silent and sitting bolt upright in the passenger seat rather than her usual knees drawn to her chest or her legs thrown across the whole front seat. Neither said a word and the only noise was the hum of baby and the faint sound of music. Cait couldn't tell what was playing, it sounded like nothing more than a murmur. Dean's eyes never strayed from the road, not even to glance over at Cait like he normally would.

John never told them what danger Sam was in, just that he was in danger and they needed to get to California. Between Dean's need to always please is father and his instinctual need to protect his brother they'd left the house immediately and had been driving for sixteen hours straight. Dean was driving nearly fifty miles over the speed limit and they'd gotten stopped by a policeman. Cait whipped out her FBI badge and the officer waved them on, apologising for stopping them.

"I'll drive for a while. Get some rest" Cait said softly. He looked like he was about to doze off at the wheel and that wasn't how Cait wanted to go. If she was gonna die it was gonna be of a heart attack, she'd decided that last year. She wanted to die of a heart attack and anything else was unacceptable.

"Have to get to Sammy" Dean mumbled as if it was his mantra.

"Dean, pull over right now and let me drive. I'm not gonna die in this car because you're too stubborn to just admit you need sleep. I wont stop unless we need gas, promise" She stared at him until he pulled over into the hard shoulder. She didn't bother getting out and going around the car, she just climbed over Dean and shoved him out of the driver's seat. She reached back behind herself and fumbled around looking for a blanket. She wrapped it around Dean and gave his forehead a quick kiss before returning to the driver's seat.

Cait's driving was what one could only describe as fast and furious style. She was one for weaving through traffic and often drove in the middle of the road when they were on old back roads. Cait loved driving, it gave her a sense of freedom. She got to choose which road she took and it wasn't often she'd gotten to choose anything. Then of course there's the whole philosophy about it not being about the destination but rather the journey. Cait quite liked that philosophy.

When she saw the sign for Palo Alto she glanced over at Dean who was shockingly still asleep. She could hear his soft breathing and see the fog patch on the window where his breath kept hitting the glass. He started to toss and turn and Cait was certain that if he kept going he was going to roll off the seat and do some serious damage to himself. Cait pulled over at the first motel she spotted and shook Dean awake. He snapped his eyes open and went for his knife but stopped when he saw Cait hovering over him.

"S'only me" She wiped the sweat from his brow and brushed her thumb over his jaw. He shivered under her touch and found himself wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down so she lay on top of his chest.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?"Dean asked, almost shyly. Cait peered up at him through her eyelashes. She shook her head before speaking.

"Dean, he's gonna want to see you. Your his big brother, he loves you" She assured him and pressed her lips to his jaw.

"What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn sweetheart" She gave him a little smile and captured his lips with hers. She kissed him gently, slowly working his mouth open with hers and nipping lightly on his bottom lip. Dean relaxed under her ministrations and held the back of her head with one hand and let the other rest on the small of her back.

"Let's go find Sammy" She said when she pulled away. She pushed against his chest to get herself up. Dean opened the door and swung his legs around so they were on the road while he sat on the seat.

"I'll go check us in,alright" Cait's bare legs looked more golden in the Californian sun and her hair gleamed in the sunlight. She was clad in a plum camisole with dark grey denim shorts and her usual combat boots. She had a certain bounce to her step for some reason that Dean couldn't fathom but he liked seeing her happy. Her happiness rubbed off on him most of the time. Cait returned with two keys swinging on her forefinger and a yellow pages in her other hand.

"Room three. Let's get canvasing"

* * *

Cait was sat at a bar conversing with the bartender and waiting for the right time to ask if he happened to know Sam. The bar had a homely atmosphere with it's mismatched chairs and cutlery and the band playing over in the corner on a tiny stage only added to the atmosphere.

"You wouldn't know a Sam Winchester by any chance?"

"Gigantor Sam Winchester?"

"That's the moose" She grinned and let out a sigh of relief. Someone knew him which meant he had to be around here somewhere.

"Comes in here most nights with his girlfriend. That's him there now" The bartender nodded towards the door and Cait turned around to see the familiar giant enter the bar. Cait thought about calling Dean but something in her told her to wait.

She felt horrible about being there. She was about to bring back the life Sam worked so hard to get out of. She wished at some stage she had the will to get out but she was something like Dean, she always felt it was her responsibility to save everyone.

"C-Cait?" Sam stuttered and stared at her, mouth slightly agape. She gave him a wobbly smile.

"Hey Sam"

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Uhm, making sure you're okay" She tried.

"Dean here too?" Sam sat up beside her, no girlfriend in towe.

"He's out looking for you"

"Guess you're going to call him and tell him I'm here?"

"I have to, he's been going out of his mind worrying"

"Worrying about what? Cait, I'm not in the game anymore. I got out and I plan on staying out"

"I'd never expect you to get back into it. I'd never want you to get back into it. You've got something going for yourself here, who am I to take that away?" It was true, she never wanted Sam to get back into hunting. She was proud of him for getting out. She knew him when he was just a chubby twelve year old who spent his days in libraries. She didn't think Sam was cut out for the life, he deserved the picket fence, a wife to come home to and 2.5 kids. Dean was cut out for the life, he mightn't have deserved the life but he could hack it.

"Why are you making sure I'm okay?"

"We don't know. John called us and said you were in danger, we came straight away"

"You're hunting with Dean?"

"For about two years now"

"Can't say I'm surprised. He was smitten from day one"

Day one was about eight years prior. John Winchester arrived in town to take down a wendigo and Cait's father,David happened to arrive too. They'd ended up teaming up together, two of the best hunters in the world with their overly talented offspring.

_Cait strolled into the library, blonde hair a tangled mess from the wind outside. She grumbled something under her breath when she caught her reflection in the glass before heading towards the lore section. She loved libraries, always had and vowed to one day have her own personal library. _

_Cait saw the book she was looking for and stretched up to get it, ignoring her shirt that was riding up her stomach and the twelve year old who stood beside her. Sam gasped when he saw the anti-possession tattoo peeking out over her jeans. She'd gotten it when she was fifteen on her left hipbone._

_"You're a hunter" Sam mumbled. Cait looked down at the boy and felt a pang of anguish. He was so young, too young to know anything about the horrible things that lurked in the dark._

_"You too?" She asked, her words laced with sympathy. _

_"My dad and brother, I just do research"_

_"I think the research is the best part" She gave him a soft smile and held out her hand to shake his. He timidly shook it and blushed when she smiled at him. She was gorgeous and here she was talking to him. Dean was going to be jealous, he thought to himself._

_"So what are you researching kiddo?"_

_"Wendigos"_

_"Really? Me too. Fancy a research buddy?"_

_"S-S-Sure"_

_Cait sat down at one of the tables and Sam sat nervously across from her. She whipped out a chunky notebook that was overflowing with scraps of paper stuck in here there and everywhere. Sam involuntarily raised an eyebrow but she caught it._

_"I'm not the most organised with my notes" She chuckled and slung her messenger bag over the back of the chair. Cait eased Sam into a steady conversation but tried to avoid hunting as a topic. She could already tell it was something he hated and she hated it once too. Until she'd saved a little girl from a vampire nest and realised how necessary it was. _

_About two hours into their research some guy walked in with a leather jacket and smirk that could melt panties from miles away. Sam grumbled under his breath and Cait cocked an eyebrow. _

_"My brother" _

_"I see" Cait could certainly see because Dean had locked eyes with hers and was making his way towards them with something that could only be described as bedroom eyes. Cait smirked right back at him. _

_"Sammy what is this fine lady doing here with you?"_

_"Helping me with research, she's a hunter"_

_"Hottest hunter I've ever seen. Name's Dean" He held out his hand and she slipped her petite hand into his larger one. Dean raised it to his lips and kissed her knuckles with a wink._

_"Cait" She smiled and leaned back in her chair. Sam swore that one day his eyes would roll into the back if his head and never come back out._

_"Cait Stone?" Dean's jaw hung open slightly and Cait nodded._

_"That's the one"_

_"Well I'll be damned. Your reputation certainly doesn't do you any justice sweetheart"_

_"Wasn't aware I had a reputation"_

_"Now you are. Quite a good one though" He winked._

_"Always a bonus I guess. Sam told me you guys are hunting a wendigo"_

_"Yep,you too?"_

_"Mhmm, we're heading out tomorrow morning"_

_"Sounds like fun"_

_"Why don't you join us? Could always do with another hunter"_

_"I was planning on heading out with my dad actually but from what I can gather our dads will probably end up teaming up together"_

_"David Stone's in town too? Is this a hunting convention or something"_

_"Definitely. We're just short of Bobby and Rufus" Cait started packing up her notes and tucked a pen into her bun. _

_"Hey, you busy tonight?" Dean caught her wrist and turned her around to face him. She looked up at him and fumbled with the strap of her bag._

_"No exorcisms or anything in my schedule so no"_

_"Whadya say to grabbing a bite to eat later?"_

_"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at the diner down the road at about eight?"_

_"See you there" _

_"Nice meeting you Sam and best of luck with that essay" She ruffled Sam's hair affectionately and headed out the door._

* * *

_"She's gorgeous" Cait let her eyes rake over baby and Dean smirked. She had good taste in cars, preferring muscle cars over european sports cars and such. Dean slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled Cait to his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned against him._

_It was late August and the air was still warm even at ten o'clock and there was still light outside. Cait didn't make any effort to stop Dean when he pushed her back gently so she was lying on the hood of baby. Cait wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. He groaned and rested his elbows at either side of her head to prop himself up. She was warm and soft against him but she wasn't weak. Dean knew that she could launch him off of her and that she could kill him in seconds, something of a turn on in his opinion. She wasn't another cheerleader that he made out with in some janitor's closet. She was one of the most dangerous women in the country and she wasn't even eighteen yet. _

_Dean ferociously kissed her back, nipping on her bottom lip and even drawing some blood. She groaned and pulled him flush against her. Cait kissed him back with just as much fervour, both battling for dominance but Cait gave in and let him have his way. Dean ran his hand over her thigh and up over her side, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin._

_He heard a tree rustle and he pulled away, eyes darting around. Cait shoved him off and pulled out her knife from her boot._

_"Got anything with fire in it?" Cait whispered, she looked like she was ready to pounce on anything that appeared. _

_"In the trunk" Dean pulled her against his back and started shuffling around towards the back of the car, ignoring her almost silent protests. She didn't need a man to protect her._

_"Open the trunk, I'll keep an eye out" He whispered. Cait gingerly opened it and pushed up the fake bottom of the trunk. Beneath it lay weapons of almost every description and she had to try not to get too distracted. She found what she was looking for and slammed the trunk shut. Dean snapped his head around and glared at her. Oh how the atmosphere can change in the space of two minutes. Cait was in hunting mode now and any feelings she had for Dean were pushed to the side. If she wanted to make it out alive she had to think clearly and thinking about him would only cloud her judgement. _

_They heard another rustling and Cait took off into a sprint towards the woods. Dean shouted at her to come back but she ignored him, continuing on her journey. Dean heard something and took off after her, she had the flame thrower after all._

_"Duck" Cait screamed and Dean did as she told him just in time because he could feel the whoosh of air as the wendigo ran past him. He looked up to see Cait's face illuminated by the fire that was burning the wendigo. She looked fierce, her face stone cold as she watched the creature burn up in front of her._

_"We need to find it's lair, might be some people still alive" Cait threw the flame thrower at Dean and started walking with a bit of a bounce to her step._

_"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded and she shrugged._

_"That was getting the job done and keeping you alive at the same time. You're welcome" She gave him an affectionate smile and laced her fingers with his when he reached out for her hand._

_"You're crazy"_

_"We search out things that want to kill us for a living. I think that makes you crazy too"_

* * *

Dean burst through the doors of the bar and a lot of people stared when they saw the flushed man standing in the doorway. Cait excused herself and made her way through the crowd towards Dean.

"You alright?"

"Is he okay?" Dean stammered and Cait cupped his face in her hands.

"Dean he's fine, calm down" She soothed and took his hand in hers, leading him through the crowd towards where Sam was sitting.

"Hey Dean" Sam said impishly and Dean threw his arms around his younger brother. He couldn't really call him his little brother anymore, Sam was 6"4.

"S'good to see you" Dean released his brother and looked at him from arm's length. Cait ordered a beer for Dean and sat down one seat away from Sam so Dean could sit beside him.

"You too. Cait filled me in on what's going on"

"We uh don't want to screw up everything you've got going, just making sure you're okay" Dean said quickly and Cait slipped her hand into his, brushing her thumb over his, always calmed him down for some reason.

"I get it"

"I'm gonna head back to the motel, give you guys a chance to catch up. Call me if anything happens" She finished her beer and Dean pulled her into a brief kiss before she pulled on her black leather jacket and headed out,leaving the two brothers to reminisce.

"So you and Cait?" Sam waggled his eyebrows and Dean chuckled. It was good to be back with his brother, even if he was just there on a protection detail. He hadn't spoken to Sam since he left for Stanford a few years ago.

"You should come visit some time. We've got a place up in New York"

"You two have a place together?"

"Dude you should see it. S'huge and there's a pool"

"Where the hell would you guys get the money for a place?"

"I'll tell you about it some time. How've things been with you?"

"Great actually. I uh found someone and everything"

"Oh yeah? What's she like?"

"She's pretty amazing. Thinking of popping the question some time soon"

"Woah, you're gonna ask this chick to marry you?"

"She's not some chick Dean. Her name's Jess"

"Does she know about you hunting?"

"No and she's not gonna either" Sam said the second part like it was a warning. Dean understood. Of course he'd have never understood it properly until he and Cait started their unorthodox relationship.

"Like I said, you should come visit"

"Dean, you think it would be a good idea to bring Jess to a hunter's house? C'mon be realistic"

"Cait doesn't like having anything to do with hunting outside certain rooms. She keeps the guns and shit in the basement and the devil's traps are all glow in the dark shit"

"Sounds like Cait runs the show"

"Shut up. She just gets her way with the house is all"

"Mhmm whatever helps you sleep at night"

"It might be safer for you and Jess to stay with us for a while is all. S'one of the safest places you could be"

"I'll talk to Jess about it but how long are we talking here? Summer vacation only lasts so long"

"You'll be back in time for school Sammy"

* * *

Cait felt the mattress dip and she snapped her eyes open to see Dean slipping under the sheets beside her.

"Hey" Dean lifted his arms so she could rest her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and wrapped the other around her waist. She had one of her legs draped over him as usual. They nearly always slept like that, a tangle of limbs, neither knowing where one stopped and the other began.

"How'd it go?" She mumbled against his chest, her lips brushing against his skin as she spoke.

"Good. He's gonna try and convince his girlfriend to come stay with us in New York for a bit"

"Sounds like a good idea"

"How you holding up?" Dean asked, running his fingers through her hair. He loved the feeling of her silky hair between his fingers. She never put anything in her hair except for certain cases when elaborate hairstyles were required.

"I'm fine, trying to figure this out but I'm fine. You?" That was a lie, she was sick with worry but she'd never tell Dean that. She didn't want to seem weak.

"Pretty good" He pulled the duvet up over her shoulders and traced circles with his thumb on her waist where her shirt had rode up.

"You're warm" Cait murmured and snuggled up closer to Dean. He chuckled softly and Cait could feel the rumbling in his chest. Her eyelids started getting heavier and heavier until she gave in to sleep. She didn't get to hear Dean utter those all important three words.

Dean woke to see her blonde hair splayed out across his chest and covering her face. He brushed it out of the way so he could see her face. Her features seemed softer when she slept but she had become so accustomed to sleeping with Dean she could only get a good night's sleep when she was wrapped up in his arms. Cait was a cuddler, not that she'd ever admit it and neither would Dean.

Cait's eyes fluttered open and she grumbled something before wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She made no effort to get up nor did Dean.

"Morning" She mumbled. Dean didnt reply, he simply pressed his lips to her forehead. Dean rolled Cait over so she was lying on top of him.

"We're alright aren't we?" Dean asked and she raised her brows.

"Course we are, why wouldn't we be?" She was becoming more soft spoken with Dean. Normally she'd be snappy and sassy but since her father started hunting them down she'd been more gentle towards him.

"What are we?" He asked shyly. He was genuinely confused about what they were. They weren't friends, that part was certain but were they just a bit of fun or were they more than that?

"We're us" She replied. She sat up so she was straddling him.

"C'mon Cait, be serious with me"

"What do you want me to say?" She huffed. "I'm not gonna put myself out there and say those words if you're not gonna say em' back"

"I've said them plenty of times"

"Yeah in the middle of sex, that doesn't count" She started raising her voice. She hated this conversation. They'd had it once before and it ended in Cait walking out for two weeks.

"I love you" He shouted, sitting up. He gripped her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Yeah well I love you too, you stubborn pain in the ass" She'd never said it to Dean. It didn't matter that she'd loved him since she was sixteen, she wasn't going to say it to him unless she knew he loved her back. She'd been afraid of him saying he never loved her and that they were only having sex and hunting together. She never wanted to hear Dean tell her she meant nothing to him.

"Yeah?" Dean breathed, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Dean rolled over so he was hovering over her.

"Yeah" She said as if it was obvious. Dean crashed his lips against hers and Cait arched towards him. His phone interrupted them once again. Cait swore under her breath and Dean let out a groan.

"Every fricken time" Dean grumbled and answered the call. It was Sam.

"Hey, Jess is packing up now, are we going in the impala or do you want us to take our car?"

"We'll take the impala, safer if we're all together" Cait wiggled out from under Dean and headed into thebathroom. "Seriously Sam? I was just about to get laid" Dean hissed down the phone. Sam burst out laughing. "Dude I'm serious, any idea how long it's been since I've gotten laid?"

"Hmm a week?" Sam's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah! A goddamn week, I'm suffering from Cait depravation here man"

"Dean, please don't" Sam groaned. He didn't want to hear about Dean and Cait's sex life.

"Pick you up at that bar in an hour?" Dean ran his fingers through his hair and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"See you then"

* * *

"So you're Dean's girlfriend?" Jess asked as Cait loaded up the car. Cait shut the trunk and turned around.

"I guess you could call it that" Cait smiled and leaned against the car. Cait liked Jess, she had a certain something that made you like her. Perhaps it was the smile or the way she'd greeted Cait like a long lost best friend. Cait never had many friends.

"Complicated?" Jess leaned against baby beside Cait.

"Understatement" Cait chuckled. She glanced around to see Dean and Sam heading into the gas station across the street.

"Sam never mentioned either of you until last night. Kinda shocked when he said we were gonna take a vacation up to his place"

"I haven't seen Sam in about six years, not sure what happened with him and Dean but they seem fine now" Cait lied about the last part, she had no idea what she was supposed to say. What if Sam had given some sort of explanation already and she said something completely different?

"It's nice to see him with his brother. They're like big kids together" Jess chuckled when Sam walked out of the gas station with Dean up on his back. Dean was wrapped around Sam like a spider monkey and Sam shuffled towards the car.

"Looks like we're babysitting huh?" Jess folded her arms across her chest.

"Sure does" Cait smiled at the sight in front of her. The two Winchester brothers together again.


End file.
